Easy
by Redbayly
Summary: *Another of my Korrlok dubcons.* Tarrlok had expected it to be much more difficult to get what he wanted, and he was delighted to see that things were going so easily for once. It finally seemed that luck was on his side for once. Rated M for a reason.


_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Author's Note: Hey, I really enjoyed writing my Korrlok oneshot "Control", so I decided I would do another one. So, here's a smutty oneshot (or, smut-shot as it probably should be called). I read a Korrlok fanfic that inspired this, but this is all my own work. Warning: Dubcon/seduction.**

Easy

It was all so easy. True, when she turned down his offer to join the taskforce it had been a bit of a roadblock. But, he knew he could overcome anything if he just pushed hard enough. However, the taskforce was just one little thing, something to help the city and to fuel his pride a little more. What he was really after was a much bigger goal. Since the day he first saw her picture in the papers, he knew he had to have her. Tarrlok was always an ambitious man, driven to achieve his desires; it wasn't exactly his fault, especially considering the awful childhood he had, it's only natural that he would strive to get what he wanted. And he wanted _her_. He knew right from the start that she would try and make this as difficult for him as possible. Imagine his delight when he saw just how easy it was to manipulate her. All it really took was a crowd of reporters at a big gala, with some slight pressure from the high expectations people had for her, and she caved in to his request that she join the taskforce. As to the other matter, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that all the things he could use to his advantage were practically handed over to him on a silver platter. He could practically feel the insecurity and anxiousness radiating off of her since he met her on Air Temple Island. She was too naïve and headstrong for her own good. At the gala, he had seen the disappointment on her face when she her friend Mako with Asami Sato. He could see the sadness and jealousy in her aqua eyes, and he realized he had found the ace up his sleeve. He couldn't have planned such a thing better if he tried.

Luck was certainly in his favor that evening as Councilman Tenzin and his wife had to leave early to put their children to bed, but Korra had to stay behind to finish answering some questions for the reporters. Once it was over, Korra began to make her way for the exit. Tarrlok, putting on the façade of the polite gentleman, offered to escort her out. Korra then realized just how far a trip it would be to Air Temple Island, and how risky it was to walk around at night what with the Equalists on the hunt for Benders. Tarrlok noticed her fear and suggested that he give her a lift in his car. Korra thought nothing of it and agreed. This would be the most difficult part, convincing her to come to his home instead of returning to the island. But he worked his words well, explaining that it was already late and that his house wasn't too far away, whereas Air Temple Island was still quite some distance.

Korra followed him into his elegant mansion; completely oblivious to the danger she was unwittingly placing herself in. Tarrlok invited her to sit and talk with him, making them both some tea. He asked her about the South Pole, about her family; he was even more intrigued when he found out that her uncle was none other than Chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe, the man responsible for his appointment as the Northern representative to Republic City in the first place. Tarrlok continued to question her about her experiences in Republic City, especially about her involvement in Pro-Bending, making sure to bring up her teammates.

"It seems that one of your teammates is dating Miss Sato. That is quite fortunate for him." He said slyly, he noticed Korra grimace. "Although, I don't see how he could have fallen for her when there was already a beautiful young woman such as yourself available."

Korra looked at him in shock, no one but her parents had ever called her 'beautiful' before. Tarrlok smiled at her, but his smile contained a deeper, more sinister nature than it revealed to the untrained eyes of the teenage Avatar. Tarrlok soon offered to show Korra to a bedroom, his own as a matter of fact. He saw, from the corner of his eye, that Korra was beginning to look a little uncomfortable by the circumstances, he knew that he had to try and assuage her fears. As he showed her into the room, discreetly closing and locking the door behind him just in case, he gave a reassuring smile that made her feel a little less nervous. As she looked at the room, examining the elegant furnishings and exquisite view from the large window, Tarrlok slowly advanced behind her. He lowered his voice to a whisper, soft and seductive, as he told her how happy he was that she had agreed to fulfill her duties to Republic City by joining his taskforce, how confident he was that she would do well. Korra was so lost in the praise that she didn't notice his hands making their way up her arms.

Tarrlok brought his hands up to her shoulders as he began to lightly massage them to help her relax. Korra gave a soft moan at the comforting sensation, the sound made Tarrlok begin to feel slightly aroused as he wondered what _other_ noises he could get out of her. Korra jolted back to reality when she felt Tarrlok lower his mouth to place a soft kiss on her temple. She began to pull away, but he quickly held on to her wrists. He knew he had to be very careful with how he explained his actions, but his words started to win her over. He smiled at her again as he raised her hands to his lips, kissing the tip of each finger lightly. He cautiously began to move her closer and closer towards the bed. Once at one side of the bed, Tarrlok began to encircle her in a tight embrace. Korra started to feel a little more at ease because of the kind and comforting actions he seemed to be demonstrating. Tarrlok tenderly traced his hands up her back to undo the top of her dress, the outfit slid from her body and crumpled at her feet. Next he reached up one hand to pull her hair free from the little headpiece so that it fell down her shoulders in loose waves. He slowly pulled the girl into his arms and laid her on the bed. Korra was starting to feel concerned again, she wasn't so naïve that she didn't know about the risks of sex outside marriage, but she was just feeling so good and special from the things that Tarrlok had said that reason wasn't registering at the moment.

Tarrlok did his best to undress quickly without moving so fast that he would startle her, and soon he too was in nothing but his undergarments. He knelt beside her on the bed and traced a hand up along her stomach until it rested in-between her bound breasts. He gently pulled her into a sitting position so her could remove the fabric that held in her ample chest. He eyed her lustfully as her bosom spilled free of its restraint. Korra started to blush under his gaze, still confused about whether she should be letting him do this or not. He then moved so that he was on top of her, straddling her legs as he leaned in to capture her mouth. Korra fell back against the softness of the pillows behind her as Tarrlok began to push her down. He pressed his tongue against her lips but met some slight resistance when she wouldn't let it past her teeth. He began to prod his tongue against her teeth, almost as if he was knocking, but she still wouldn't open them. A wicked thought then entered his mind as to how he could get her to cooperate. He moved a hand up and squeezed one of her breasts, causing her to gasp in surprise. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside her mouth. As he continued to gently massage her breast with one hand he moved the other one down towards her lower-bindings. With Korra distracted by the expert work of his tongue in her mouth, rolling it around and pressing against her own to try and coax it into a playful struggle, the hand he moved to her only remaining article of clothing worked the item loose and slipped it off of her and tossed it aside.

Knowing that he now had her completely exposed, Tarrlok pulled away from her lips to drink in the sight of her naked form, and he was well-pleased by what he saw. After examining her appearance from the front, he delicately turned her over onto her stomach. Korra rested her chin against one of the pillows, confused by the sudden change. A devious smirk crossing his face, Tarrlok leaned down to kiss the base of her spine, making her gasp as small tingles began to erupt through her nerves as he trailed his kisses his up along her back. Tarrlok then pulled her legs up so that she was in a kneeling position. Deftly, he moved a finger down to her entrance and began to rub it against her slit which instantly began to get moist. Korra bit into the pillow to suppress a pleasured moan from escaping her as the arousal in her began to grow. This was all such a new experience to her; sure she'd learned about how men and women have sex for procreation, but no one had ever told her how men and women do things to achieve pleasure, it was just something that never really came up and she had never thought to ask. Korra flinched as Tarrlok's finger suddenly entered her and began to slowly move up and down, back and forth. Tarrlok was determined to have her screaming before the night was over, he didn't care how badly his cock was throbbing right now, he was determined to make this girl want him. Tarrlok removed his finger and flipped Korra onto her back once more. He spread her legs wide and pushed himself up against her, rubbing his clothed manhood against her exposed entrance to let her know how much he wanted her and to give himself some friction for his painfully hard erection.

Korra began to give off stifled sighs and groans as she bit her bottom lip to try and keep herself silent. Tarrlok moved off her to one side to remove his underpants; he then took one of Korra's hands, which had been gripping tightly to the bedspread, into his own and moved it to touch his length. Korra was startled for a moment, never having touched someone in such an intimate place before and tried to retreat her hand, but Tarrlok held her firmly. He guided her hand to grasp his erection, and held it there as he helped her move it back and forth. Korra's nervousness began to subside and she quickly picked up on the rhythm so that Tarrlok released her hand and let her pump him on her own. She recoiled and pulled her hand away when precum began to drip from the tip of Tarrlok's member, but he didn't mind and resumed his position between her legs. Korra began to get anxious again, knowing full-well what he was going to do, and started to shift, only for Tarrlok to pin her down, pressing his hands against her shoulders to still her. He then leaned down to whisper to her once again.

"It's alright." He assured her. "I promise I'll be gentle with you. You just have to trust me."

Korra still looked unsure, but gave a slight nod. Tarrlok then began to rub the tip of his erection against her opening, trying to stimulate desire in her. Korra realized how much her body seemed to be craving him to take her, her lower-regions were practically attempting to suck him inside her. Tarrlok noticed this physical reaction and smiled to himself. Then, he slowly began to push inside her. Korra let out a series of pained whimpers as she felt his large shaft creeping into her, stretching her out. Tarrlok let out a grunt at how wonderfully tight she was, how warm and soft and wet against his hardness she was. Then, he reached her barrier and Korra's eyes went wide. He pressed his lips to a tender spot on her neck and snaked his hands down to her buttocks, and thrust into her. Tears stung Korra's eyes at the pain and she let out a soft cry. Tarrlok kissed away her tears and waited a moment for her pain to subside, knowing that she would get scared if he didn't keep his promise to be gentle with her. But, he was confident that he would have plenty of opportunities in the future to show her the full extent of what he wanted to do to her body.

It felt like ages for both of them before Korra began to squirm a little, hoping to get some friction. Tarrlok grinned and started to thrust into her, picking up a steady pace. Korra began to sigh as Tarrlok hit a spot inside her that sent wonderful jolts of pleasure through her body. He began to go faster and harder as her moans and cries got louder. Korra subconsciously responded by digging her nails into his back as the pressure began to build, Tarrlok winced slightly as he felt her nails starting to draw blood from how hard they were digging in; his response was to bite against her neck in revenge for the action, making sure that his teeth left deep and visible marks on her flesh. Korra felt like there was a coil winding tighter and tighter in the lower half of her body that soon reached a point where she was certain she would implode from the strain. Then, it all rushed out of her. A great, rolling wave inside her womb that soaked Tarrlok's length, making him come inside her as well. Korra was panting heavily as Tarrlok withdrew from her, her eyes were still squinting shut, beads of sweat rolled down her face. Tarrlok moved off of her and pulled her against him, keeping her held tightly against him. Any sense of resistance in her was broken; she just drifted off into a peaceful sleep as Tarrlok affectionately rubbed her arm as he held her.

Tarrlok smiled to himself. He was just one step further in to accomplishing his goal. Phase 1: Getting her to join his taskforce. Complete. Phase 2: Gain her trust. Complete. Phase 3: Seduce her and get her into his bed. Complete. There were now only _two_ major phases left in his plan that had yet to be completed; they were to defeat Amon and then make sure that Korra would be with him forever. And if the first three phases had been so easy, how hard could the last two possibly be?

**Ah, finally done. I know I should be doing work, but I chose to finish this instead. Hope you liked yet another of my Korrlok dubcons. I really get a kick out of writing this kind of thing. I would be inclined to write more if only I could get some ideas. Well, thanks for reading. Goodnight. **


End file.
